Herronelou
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} Herronelou's Story Origins: '''Herro was born over 65 years ago on a very far unknown island. At age 24, he boarded on a big ship under the command of his vilage's commander, in an attempt to invade a foreign gigantic land some of the elders of his island were talking about in the legends. After 9 month cruising the ocean, a part of the crew died of hunger, boredom and diseases. Only 4 sailors made it to the shores of Ceardia, and none of them were from the commanders. A few days before touching the land, as it bacame clear that the place was occupied, the crew organized a meeting to decide how to act toward the established population. Being from an educated family, Herronelou suggested to blend in and learn local customs before doing anything. Jokah't and Kahrunna were thinking about killing everyone and reign on the land, and Phoupah just wanted to turn around and go home. '''The Landing: As they first stepped on Ceardia, they left their ship in a small bay (now known as the Templar's home, but wild at the time). Jokah't decided to set camp right there, while Kahrunna and Phoupah were hunting for food and wood. Herro removed his armor and traded it for a ride to the Capital City SilverEgde, wich was apparently the Cultural center of the whole known world. Herro quickly learned the basics of the language, and spent a few days in SilverEgde. There he learned that they needed at least 100 silver to legally open a Faction and own their own little bay in the north. Seeing what they brought from their homeland compared to what was the trends in the city, Herronelou realized that if they were selling all they own but the ship, they could raise 75 Silver. He sent a message to his friends telling them he located an old abandonned mine a few minutes south of SilverEdge, and that he would settle down there for a few weeks just long enough to make some money. The Deception: After some exploration in the old mine and frequent trips to SilverEgde, Herro met PiperJ in the city and they had a nice talk. Piper gave a new piece of Armor to him when she saw Herro was going to the wild by himself without any protection. A few weeks later, Herro finally had enough Silver to buy a piece of Land, and started a long trip to meet with his companions again. When he arrived in the bay, the ship had been burned to ashes, and he found his companions corpses in a hole. As he was thinking about what to do next, a pack of skelettons attacked from the forrest and Herro had to retreat to the south, and ask for help in the first city he saw. It happened to be Heisenhardt, the village of his friend PiperJ's faction, the Sentinels. Piper wasn't home by this time, but Herro got help from BloodBaron, who asked him if he'd like to join the Sentinels. Herro didn't know what to answer because he was planning to create his own faction with his friends, now deceased. He was badly hurt from the skelettons, and was loosing a lot of blood. At this time, the sentinels had just finished building their chuch, and Herro was allowed to rest in it, as they were planning the construction of their castle. A few days later Herro, still in a bad shape, surprised BloodBaron drinking some blood from the bucket used to receive Herro's blood from his wounds.. That's how Herro discovered they were Vampires living among humans on Ceardia. As Herro wasn't healing from his wounds, he asked BloodBaron to turn him into a Vampire too, so he wouldn't die, or at least not really, he could still explore this beautiful land. '''The exile: '''Once turned into a Vampire, Herro thanked the Sentinels and joined them as an honorary member, loyal to them, but living away, as he wanted to get back to his old mine south of SilverEdge. We cleared the area, secured the monster spawners around, and made a nice place out of his old mine, an underground lair for a fresh Vampire. He had an underground farm and forrest, and a place infested of cave spiders for fighting and feeding, With occasional trips to SilverEdge to trade and keep in touch with the civilisation, he was spending lots of time reading everything he could, He learned in a tavern that some "Vikings" attacked a group of explorers, and were then tracked to their bay and killed to the last one, one of the drunk storytellers then said to Herro: "They were dressed pretty much like you strange man... Vikings are stupid, we'll get them to the last one". Amused to be called Viking, Herro was also sad to know what happened to his companions.. After he left the tavern, one of the drunken guys followed him to the secret entrance of his lair, and they attacked in the middle of the night, Herro was out bitting some sheep at this time, and found his place totally devastated, the farm trampled to the ground, and the spider room entiry burned, The walls were broken, lava was released everywhere from the nearby volcanic formations... There was nothing left to do here. '''The Sentinels: '''Herronelou went back to his old friends the Sentinels. As they were just finishing the construction of their Castle, Piper offered Herronelou a position as Librarian. His duty would be to build a library in the castle, and fill it with the best books around, Herro spent month gathering all the knowledge available in books at the time, and wrote lots of them himself to add what he knew about his own island and what he discovered in his travels. For more than a year, Herro lived right there in the Library, in a small room arranged in the middle of the books, He then decided to retire for a few years, in a revitalizing nap like Vampires know how to enjoy, He got burried in the Sentinel's graveyard and slept for a long time. He would sometimes get out of sleep and go chat with people, who sometimes didn't even know he existed. Or he would go on a trip, then go back to sleep for month or years. This is still what he does, he can be found in his grave, or wandering in a random place. He is now discussing with his old friend BloodBaron about opening a Bakery in the town. Rumors says he is secretly in a cult who honnors the creeper gods, after he found an abandonned temple in Daendroc.. Gallery Category:Members